User blog:The Ultimate Pawn/Rating Game Ideas/Discussion
So since the fifth arc has begun, Ishibumi has introduced us to some Rating Game variants. We were introduced to a few before this arc but there were only like 4 Rating Games before the fifth arc that were shown(7 if you count Diodora vs Seekvaira, Sairaorg vs Zephrydor, and Sona vs Seekvaira). So Ishibumi has probably been itching to write some Rating Games and go more into depth about the Rating Games. Because despite what some people think, Rating Games are not all about strength. Otherwise, Rudiger Rosenkreutz wouldn't have been in the Top 10 otherwise. There are many variants and different approaches. In my opinion, that makes the Rating Games more interesting instead of people wanting the stronger team to win all the time and whine about the Rating Game being unfair because they thought it was going to just be the standard Rating Game with no restrictions and for it to be a simple curbstomp by the Gremory group. And plus I'm a huge fan of tactics and strategy, mostly from watching Code Geass. I want to see some of that in the Rating Games. For example, when Lelouch basically put the Britannians into a corner with overwhelming tactics and basically overwhelmed the superior Britannian military with just some resistance fighters he only just met. Now enough with my rambling, here's the Rating Game variants they have been introduced so far: ''Standard: ''This is your standard Rating Game. Go out and defeat the enemy servants, find the enemy king, and defeat him/her. There might be restrictions in place but this Rating Game is the standard model. Power and tactics have equal importance here in my opinion. Dice Figure: '''Don't feel like explaining it all. So go check the Wikia page for the Rating Games or go read Volume 10. '''Scramble Flag: A Rating Game variant that involves the king and their servants taking flags across the Rating Game field. Victory is achieved by having more flags than the opposing side(most likely after a time limit) or most likely defeating the king. Object Break: A Rating Game variant where there are 13 breakable objects that are scattered across the Rating Game field. Teams have to find objects and destroy them. Once a team breaks more than 6 objects, they win since there are only 13 and you need to break at least 7 objects to win, have more objects broken than the opposing team when the time limit is up, or defeat the opposing team's king. The objects vary and some can move. And the Rating Game field has the layout of a chessboard where the areas are designated with the spaces of a chessboard like A1, B1, etc. And there's a special rule where the area where an object is broken at the king can't enter. So if an object is destroyed in B4 then the king can't enter B4. So the best timing of when to break the objects is very important. ''Rampage Ball: ''A Rating Game variant where teams have to shoot a ball through a goal to gain points. The number of points scored through each goal depends on the evil piece or evil pieces the person has. A king is worth 10 points. A queen is worth 9 points. A single rook piece is worth 5 points. A single bishop piece and a single knight piece is worth 3 points. And a single pawn piece is worth 1 point. So a person who consumed 6 pawn pieces would score 6 points for their team upon shooting the ball through the goal. And when the ball is shot through the goal and a team scores, the goal disappears and reappears somewhere else. So the teams have to rush and go to shoot the ball through the goal that reappeared elsewhere. And retirement is ineffective in this kind of Rating Game. If a player is injured or knocked unconscious, they won't retire but be reinstated in the game. So the best method for this Rating Game is to avoid combat as much as possible, conserve your energy, and focus on shooting the ball through the goal. Whichever team has more points when the time limit's up wins the match. So those are the Rating Games we have been introduced to. So what Rating Game ideas do you guys have that would be fun and interesting or that you think Ishibumi will introduce? And what do you like or dislike about the Rating Games. This is a post to discuss all Rating Game material. So what ideas or questions do you guys have? Category:Blog posts